Frozen Sunshine
by Sriya
Summary: New Year's: "It was as we thought. She's been raped...by one of the Juunishi or Akito. This is most likely the work of Akito." It would seem so, until Akito's secret (SPOILER!) is revealed. KyoxTohru, ShigurexAyamexHatori, YukixHaru (yes, slash :P)
1. How It All Started

Title: Frozen Sunshine: Chapter 1 – How it all Started  
Author: Sriya  
Rating: PG-13 (manlove and cussing..?)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket, and guess what? You won't get anything if you sue me anyway. Except maybe a few carrots.  
Warnings: Slash? And...well, rape, I guess. I'm not into the graphic stuff, though, so...sorry. I'll write you a porn novel if you pay me, though.  
Pairings: Haven't figured them all out, but there's going to definitely be a little Yuki/Haru, Shigure/Ayame/Hatori (not at the same time, I don't do threesomes), and maybe a little Kyo/Torhu too...we'll see._  
Notes: This is my first Furuba fanfic, so any comments/reviews you have would help, even if they're flames...I've got my woman power, I can take flames. Unfortunately, I've only seen the Anime series and read the English Manga...so I don't know a whole lot about after Episode 26, don't kill me. I do, however, know about the Akito spoiler, and am planning to use it...so nyah, don't read this if you don't want to know. Anyway, I'm done, enjoy, and review! :D_

* * *

____

_________ "Goodbye!" she had called out sweetly. "Please have fun!"_

They should have known not to leave her. How could they have been such idiots?

___"This year I've got Hana-chan and Uo-cahn, so please don't worry about me!"_

Just because Hana and Uo scared high school girls didn't mean they'd be able to protect Torhu.

___"You should go and be with your family!" she beamed._

Of course they should have seen it coming.

___"I will be safe and happy with Mother and my two best friends!"_

Yeah, right. Safe. But who knew something like this would happen..?

These thoughts were running through the male Juunishi's minds (minus Hiro-chan and plus Kagura) as Hatori walked out of the room where he had been examining Tohru.

"It was as we thought. She's been raped."

Kyo glared at Hatori. "Well, it didn't take a genius to figure that out," echoing the thoughts of the majority of the room.

"I wasn't finished," stated Hatori, returning the glare. "Not only was she raped, but she had to be raped by..." He trailed off, turning away from the expectant faces.

Shigure, attempting to lighten the mood, shouted out, "Kyo, right? I always knew he was a sex fiend..."

Hatori, ignoring the "I'm going to kill you!"s heard in the background, mostly coming from Kyo, held up a hand. "For once, Shigure could be telling the truth."

There was utter silence in the room until Kyo cried out, his face the reddest from embarrassment and anger it had ever been, "WHAT?"

Hatori sighed. "The only possible suspects exist between the Juunishi and Akito."

Eruptions of voices broke out among the Juunishi. "What? That's impossible! What about the mailman! Lots of people know where the house is!"

Hatori shook his head. "No one besides the postman, who, in fact, is a Sohma, knows where this house is. Even Hana-chan and Uo-chan could not find their way here if they were not allowed to; and they had been long gone by the time of the rape. Besides, Tohru says hecalled her by her name."

"Then wouldn't she have been able to recognize who it was?" wondered a suspicious Yuki.

"The head injuries show that she had been knocked out prior to the raping, and she had been sleeping until she heard the voice. The voice, which had been heavily muffled, is all she remembers." Hatori sighed. "This is most likely the work of Akito." The others, finally understanding, nodded in agreement.

"Will Honda-san be all right?" inquired a still confused Momiji.

Hatori relaxed slightly. "Tohru will be fine. Come, Momiji, Haru, AYAME—" he glanced at his friend that had been involved in stroking Shigure in a sensual manner for the majority of his speech—"We're leaving. There's nothing more we can do." Kagura gave Kyo's hand a final touch, much to his displeasure, then got up and followed them. Yuki rose and shut the door behind them, then turned to Shigure and Kyo.

"So, what do we do now?"

Kyo made a sudden move towards the steps, but Shigure grabbed his collar. "Tohru may be hurt, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm hungry, Kyo-kun!"

"It's 4 AM, idiot! Have the stupid rat make it for you, he's stupid enough!" retorted Kyo as he ran for the roof.

"Baka neko!" Yuki shouted after him, as he too, ran up the stairs before Shigure could catch him. Shigure, defeated, decided that it may alos be a good idea to follow suit. After all, Ayame had been, well, to say the least, a faithful New Year's partner. It was indeed a shame they had been interrupted by this occurrence. HE smiled as he thought of his friend and random sex partner...Ayame's hair, his cologne, the one trick he used that—

Shigure's fantasies came to a halt as a knock sounded from the door. Probably that damn Hatori come back to do one final check on Tohru-kun, he thought. Although I wouldn't mind having him stay a little longer...

The smile broaded and he danced towards the doorway. But as he opened the door, his smile disappeared. It took all his strength to hold back his violent urge to run away screaming like a girl. It was definitely not a pretty sight.

"A-kito?" he managed.

"You know why I'm here," replied the cruel, icy voice.

* * *

So that's that. Review, please, and maybe I'll have the next chapter up within the next week. :D 


	2. Confusion

**Title: Frozen Sunshine: Chapter 2 - Confusion  
Author: Sriya****  
Rating: PG-13 (but this chapter is probably about PG, I haven't gotten to manlove yet! ::cries::)****  
Disclaimer: Shut up.****  
Warnings: Um, none for this chapter. I swear this isn't a lame and boring chapter. It just isn't badass or anything.****  
Notes: Ah, so sorry it took so long! But since I do control it, I guess I shouldn't really be apologizing. Hah.  
  
**

* * *

**  
**

"_Tohru-kun hasn't called yet," whispered a worried Yuki to Haru._

_Haru smiled. As much as he liked Tohru, he couldn't help but to take advantage of her pain to draw Yuki closer to himself. "She probably just forgot, you know how she is." He slowly wrapped his arm around Yuki's shoulder. "She'll be fine."_

_Yuki instinctively nestled a little closer to Haru. "Do you really think so?" he asked, still not convinced._

_The arm tightened a bit more as Haru wondered what would be the best response to be able to linger in such a position. "Well, just to make sure, we could..."  
_

* * *

Yuki knew it was pointless. He felt it. There was no way he could sleep now. Opening his door, he stealthily tiptoed down the hallway, towards the staircase.

"What do you think you're doing, rat?" came a rather loud, unexpected whisper that made Yuki jump.

"I should ask you the same, baka neko!"

Kyo's eyes flashed. Even in a moment such as this one, there was no way he was going to let the rat beat him. But as he opened his mouth to reply, an eerie voice that he only knew too well rang out from below.

"Don't deny it. All of you met here afterwards to discuss it without my knowing."

"Akito-san, really..."

"And let me guess, all of you are convinced I'm the rapist and are all planning devious ways to avenge your little Tohru-san."

"Akito-san, you know that I'm on your—"

"Silence."

There was undoubtedly silence.

"And now, Shigure, I have a secret to tell you..."

Shigure stepped closer, barely believing that Akito would confide in him what he believed Akito would never admit to.

"I...didn't." The tone was hushed, but Kyo and Yuki still heard it—there was no mistaking. Both listened with all their might. There had to be more. Of course Akito did it. He was just, once again, taking advantage of the family and their desire to cover up everything he did.

Shigure's eyes widened. For a split second, he believed Akito's words to be true. But they couldn't be. To make sure, and also out of curiosity, Shigure posed the question that had been racing through all of the minds of the Juunishi.

"But then...who?" His words carried the tone, "Yeah, you did it, but who are you blaming it on?"

Akito stepped even closer to Shigure, his dark look intensifying. "I need not blame anyone. I did not do it." He allowed a sinister smile to play on his lips as he turned on his heel and stepped out the door.

Before Shigure could decide whether or not to run after him, Kyo and Yuki grabbed his shoulders.

"Let him go." Yuki's voice mustered every commanding presence available and shot it into the sentence.

Shigure, unsurprised at Yuki's controlling nature, looked at him. Afraid to say anything that would cause Yuki to hurt at the time, he simply turned and walked back to the kitchen. Kyo and Yuki silently agreed in a second of eye contact that everything would be fine for the moment, and crawled up the stairs towards bed. As they reached the top of the stairs, however, a familiar voice rang out.

"Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun!"

"Ah, Honda-san!" exclaimed Yuki, chiding himself for being surprised at her appearance after all the other events of the night. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

For a split second, Tohru's face flinched with the pain of the memory. But the recover was done with such ease that it was questionable as if this was the girl who had been raped.

Kyo, however, saw the flinch. "Ah, don't listen to this damn rat," he said with surprising gentleness. "But...", catching himself from repeating Yuki, "It's still early. We are sleeping now and so should you."

Tohru relaxed a little. "Hai!" she said, her smile intact. "I'll see you soon!"

Yuki and Kyo parted with a "Baka neko!" and a scowl, generously donated by Yuki.

* * *

Kyo couldn't sleep. Even though he had heard Shigure's rather loud footsteps head towards his room, even though he heard Yuki's loud and controlled breathing, he couldn't help but wonder if it was really okay to be sleeping at the moment. But considering all the events that had taken place with Tohru, it was probably the best idea to stay put. He laid his head back and attempted to sleep.

A loud thump caused him to jump. He was debating whether or not to go investigate its cause when Tohru suddenly appeared in his doorway.

"Kyo-kun?" she whispered.

Kyo, wondering if he was dreaming, got himself off of his mattress and somehow made it to the door. _This is odd_, he thought. _Tohru hasn't ever come to my room before, especially at night._ "What are y—" He stopped, noticing the tears in her eyes. "Come in," he said, gruffly.

Tohru stumbled into the doorway, burying her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, Kyo...but I can't—"She looked up at him. "I can't sleep, especially not in there."

Kyo's expression softened. This was not the first time he wished he could hug her, but the wish was strongest this time. He gingerly reached out for her hand. Tohru looked up in surprise, her pained expression relaxing the slightest bit. "It's okay," he whispered. "You're safe here."

Tohru's lips formed the ghost of a smile; she felt happy and sad, relieved and distraught...the emotions pulled at every end of her body. Kyo, realizing she was unable to say anything, pulled her towards his mattress. "Sit down," he ordered.

Tohru sat down.

"Now," said Kyo, enjoying the role he was playing, "Tell me what happened."

Tohru looked up at him, her eyes overflowing with tears. "I..."

Kyo looked uncomfortable. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to," he added.

Tohru buried her face in her hands once again, the suddenly looked up at him, resolute.

"I'll tell you," she sighed.

* * *

Next chapter: Tohru tells Kyo her story while Shigure gets _another_ visitor...but a more fun one this time...who knows what could happen? (;

a/n: Chapter 3 will be longer, I promise. Here's to my reviewers:

**beyond-the-grave-sango's- : Thanks, here's your next chapter! :D  
Nightfall2525 : Thanks, read and find out. (;  
Darkness Sweetheart2000 : I guess we're getting closer to finding out, and I'm curious...who are your suspicions?  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl : Well, you make it sound so complicated. (; Read and find out!  
Daine-Wildmage : Thanks? :D  
Reject-4-darko-neko : ::hugs:: Thanks so much! :D:D:D****  
wHiTe eLaNoR : Yeah he is. . ****  
Emili : I love cliff-hangers. :D****  
Joflower : It'll get longer as it progresses. Thanks! :D****  
SerenityTil5 : Akito/Tohru? Umm, we'll see. :D****  
A Smiling Rain Cloud : Hatori isn't as innocent as he looks, you know..**  
Keely : Sorry, you're gonna have to read it. (;**  
Chibi Bailey : Thanks! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!  
**

_**Note: is screwing me over, so if the formatting turns out bad, it is not my fault!! Or if I forgot you, I'm a horrible person, sorry!! I love you all, keep reviewing! :D  
**_


	3. A Secret Revealed

**Title: Frozen Sunshine: Chapter 3 – A Secret Revealed  
Author: Sriya  
Rating: PG-13 (This chapter could actually be rated PG-13, I think. Anyway, it is more PG-13ish than my other chapters.) ****  
Disclaimer: Sorry, no money for you.****  
Warnings: SLASH. I've been waiting forever for it to happen. Oh, and then Akito's secret, of course.  
** **Notes: I'll restate what I said before: I've only seen the anime and read the English manga. So I don't know enough about Rin or Kureno to put them in a fanfic…so basically, I'm not sticking to the manga at all. I'm sorry, I'm a horrible person. ):**

* * *

"_Ha-san," whispered Shigure. "Are you a virgin?"_

_Hatori looked in surprise at Shigure. This was a very random question, even for Shigure._

_ "Well, are you?" Hatori could feel Shigure's probing eyes on him as the question was repeated. Hatori had two options: He could tell Shigure the truth and risk ruining the mood and his chances with Shigure on New Years—after all, Shigure would be staying for a few more days. Or, he could lie. And...well...have fun._

_ Hatori turned to face Shigure and took a step towards him. "Yes," he murmured, his lips centimeters away from Shigure's. "But not for long."_

_-_

Kyo looked at Tohru incredulously. "Really?" He couldn't believe that she was actually going to tell him—his earlier speech was randomly given on impulse. "I mean...good." He gave her an encouraging half-smile. "So...?"

She sighed. "Never mind."

Kyo's face fell. "Please?" he whispered.

She looked at him numbly. Kyo decided it would be the best idea to talk her through it. "So about what time did Hana-chan and Uo-chan leave?"

"Ah...about one." She looked down. "They wanted to stay the night, but I told them it would be a better idea to go home to their families."

Kyo, elated that Tohru was actually telling him her story, leaned forward a bit. "And what did you do after that?"

A look of embarrassment crossed her face. "I, uh, lighted candles in remembrance of my mother—but I felt tired, so it didn't last very long."

"I thought you stayed up all night on New Year's Eve."

"I tried to...but I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." She couldn't see what Kyo was getting at. "I just felt tired."

Kyo dismissed any suspicions he had of someone or something drugging her. "So, you just went to sleep? Like that?"

Tohru nodded. "I was upset, because I was going to miss the sunrise." She stared at the floor.

Kyo could guess the rest. _She cried herself to sleep._ But he didn't say anything.

Tohru looked up again. "I had just fallen asleep when I heard a noise. I thought that Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun had come home."

Kyo looked even more upset. _She wanted us to be there, and we weren't. We should have, but we weren't._ "And?" he asked. He didn't really want to hear any more—he didn't enjoy the guilt trips. But he had to keep listening for the sake of his curiosity.

"I was going to get up and go downstairs when I heard the door open."

"Who was there?"

"Ah, I couldn't see him, he had a mask on."

"Was he tall?"

"I don't know, all of him was covered in black and I couldn't see him very well."

"Did he say anything?"

"He...he just said my name."

Kyo frowned. "Did you recognize his voice?"

"No, I couldn't." She was close to tears. "I couldn't hear it very well."

Kyo had never wished so much before that he could hug her.

"I don't remember any more...he hit me on the head...a-and...when I woke up...I-I...I was naked." The tears she had been holding in for so long finally came, turning into quiet sobs. Kyo stared helplessly at her, wondering what to do next.

-

Shigure had seen it. He had seen Tohru go into Kyo's room and shut the door. Not wanting to put a stop to his plan, he decided to walk downstairs and get some food. To his surprise, someone was already down there.

"Good morning, Shigure." Hatori's eyes flashed.

"Ha-san! What a surprise!" Shigure smiled outwardly, but he knew what Hatori had come for. And Shigure wasn't going to tell Hatori if he could help it. "Want some food?"

"Akito was here, wasn't he."

Shigure stopped in the middle of opening the refrigerator. _How does Ha-san always know when I'm up to something?_

"Shigure. Tell me what Akito said."

Shigure, realizing the only way out of this one would be to seduce Hatori, suddenly changed moods. He walked towards Hatori's back and put his hands on Hatori's shoulders. "Never mind what Akito said." He kissed Hatori's ear gently. "Why should I want to talk about Akito when my mind is constantly on you?" The kisses became steadier as Shigure began to massage Hatori's arms and chest.

Hatori could hardly control himself. "Shigure," he managed, "Talk first, sex later." He couldn't help but reach out for Shigure to steady himself.

Shigure smiled to himself—it was working. Running his hands over Hatori's chest and stomach, he began to playfully nip at Hatori's neck. "Talking only spoils wonderful moments like these," he teased.

Hatori was already breathless—he knew that within minutes, they could very easily be on the kitchen floor. But he couldn't allow himself to be. He had to get what he came here for first...and then perhaps more. Summoning all the self-control he had, he gently pushed Shigure away.

"No," he said, his typical authoritative gleam in his eyes. "We talk first."

-

"I'm so sorry." For one of the first times in his life, Kyo felt powerless; he could do nothing about what had happened to Tohru. He reached out for one of he hands, trying to communicate that he'd do anything to take back what had happened to her.

Tohru looked up, surprised. Kyo never apologized for anything, and he had never been this sweet to her before. Bittersweet happiness came over her. "Kyo-kun..." she whispered, hoping that he would realize how much it meant to her.

Kyo slowly took her other hand in his. "Hai?"

She smiled. "I'm happy Kyo-kun is here."

Before he knew what was happening, he found himself drawing her into him, still holding her hands. Their eyes met; he tilted his head in preparation to give her a kiss—which would have been both of their first kisses. As he leaned in, however, he realized that he was about to give a girl who had been raped just hours ago a kiss—her first kiss. _How is it that I can be such an idiot right now, _he asked himself. _She doesn't want me to kiss her. She wants a friend to be there for her right now. _He snapped out of the position immediately, dropping one of her hands. "Yeah," he said, smiling sadly. "I'm here for you."

-

Shigure realized there was nothing to be done about it. "We talk first," he repeated, sitting down in defeat.

Hatori began to pace. "What exactly did Akito tell you?"

Shigure decided it was impossible to lie. "Akito didn't do it." He gave Hatori a confused look. "Do you believe that?"

Hatori stopped, turning to face Shigure. "What do you think?"

"You sounded as though you did earlier today. And you know Akito isn't above rape."

"Shigure..." Hatori looked at him interestedly. "You haven't ever happened to see Akito naked before, have you?"

Shigure frowned. "Oddly enough, I haven't. Akito's just a prude, I guess. No fun." He laughed nervously. "Why, have you?"

Hatori smiled a bit against his will. "I have."

Curiosity got the better of Shigure. "And...? How is Akito? Did you have _fun_?" There was a mischievous twinkle in Shigure's eyes.

Hatori rolled his eyes. "I'm Akito's _doctor_, Shigure. It's a necessity to see the patient naked at one point or another."

Shigure laughed. "I should have been a doctor."

"No, you shouldn't have," said Hatori firmly.

"Mmm, high school girls." Shigure grinned. "Anyway, do you think Akito was telling the truth?"

"Yes, I do."

Shigure stared at him, dumbfounded. "What?"

"You'd understand if you were Akito's doctor." There was a look on Hatori's face that Shigure couldn't interpret.

"What...what do you mean?"

"I mean, it's impossible."

"Ha-san...what are you saying?" Shigure thought he already knew, but he had to hear it from Hatori's mouth.

"You know what I'm saying. Akito undoubtedly has...the body of a woman."

For once, Shigure couldn't say anything.

* * *

Next chapter: Momiji and Haru come to Shigure's mainly to see Tohru, but end up "hearing unexpected things" and "being in unexpected places." We also get to see a little bit more of what Shigure is really up to.

a/n: So that's it. To my reviewers-I updated so quickly that most of you didn't get time to review again-but that's okay, I forgive you. :D The next chapter won't be up until the weekend at the earliest, though. 4 AP classes and 2 honors classes is not exactly the best senior schedule to have. So give me some reviews! :D

**animerockstar: Aww, thanks! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.  
Nightfall2525: We'll see who it is, I ain't tellin' nothin'. (;  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl: All you can do is keep reading. (;  
Darkness Sweetheart2000: Hmmm, we'll see. I wouldn't want to spill the beans either. :D****  
A Smiling Rain Cloud: Haha, no, no graphic rape, I'm not a big porn fan. (Hint: It's rated PG-13, I don't think they're going to do a whole lot more than make out.) I'm also going to apologize because already I'm being horribly unfaithful to the manga, please don't kill me. :D Thanks for keeping me updated on the manga though, I really appreciate it. :D:D****  
DetroitRockCity : :D I'm so happy you like it. I like suspense too, and there will certainly be a lot in this fic...so keep reading!** **  
Aiko: Thanks, here's the next chapter! :D**

****


End file.
